bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Dople
Dople is a monster which can be encountered in The Womb or Utero. He mirrors the player's movements and tear shot timing exactly; thus, hitting him without being damaged is a difficult trial. Unlike most enemies, superior firepower will not be enough to surpass the Dople - it acts in a way that the only way to win would be to outsmart it. Trying to fire shots at an angle can be an effective technique, as well as outranging him, but the most efficient way is to lead him into a hazard such as a bomb as well as just running Mom's Knife into them (items that circle you such as the Cube of Meat or Pretty Flies suffice.). Unless fired at, it will never attack back. Dople often appears in a room that, one way or another, has hazards which allow a player to defeat it - and often without taking damage. However, sometimes bombs or a key may be necessary to access such hazards. (The screenshot below is an example of a Dople spawn room with hazards, but it is possible to lead the Dople into the hazard without taking damage (See Notes)) Evil Twin A stronger version of the Dople is also able to appear at random in Sheol, or (rarely as a champion variety) in the Womb. It looks similar to a regular Issac with added Inner Eye, The Nail and Lord of the Pit, and due to this cannot be killed with spikes. However, because it has The Inner Eye, its fire speed is slowed down sharply, making shooting at angles and dodging the upgraded Dople's attacks far easier then with the normal version. Notes The most efficient way to kill a Dople (besides natural hazards) is just to stand near the center of the room and drop a bomb, then to run over to the opposite side of your position, causing the Dople to move where the lit bomb is and killing it in one hit. In a room with spikes on both corners - one at the top of the screen and one at the bottom - it is actually possible to kill the Dople without taking any damage from the spikes. The hitbox of the spikes is slightly higher than the player sprite itself, and, as such, if the spike tips touch Isaac's feet, they will hurt him; by getting as close to the top left or top right spikes from the bottom as possible without touching them, the Dople will stand directly on the tips of the spikes at the bottom of the screen and quickly die. If the player has any damaging items orbiting them, such as the Cube of Meat, Dople can be closely approached and killed by the item. A spacebar or Q item that produces a damaging effect, such as Lemon Mishap, would also work. The companion Little Steve is highly effective against the Dople, due to its homing tears. Standing slightly off center with the Dople will allow the player to kill them without taking any damage, the Spoon Bender item has the same effect here. If the player has no bombs, the easiest way to overcome the Dople is to stand a fair distance away from it and fire torward it. Occasionally, if the player is far enough away, the Dople will fire at the wall and can be guided into the player's tear. If the player's shots have a snaking effect by use of the Wiggle Worm item, the Dople can also be hit by shooting just above it and dodging its tears. If one has the "The Parasite" item it is rather easy to shoot down the Dople. Stand on the top or bottom side of the room, slightly left or right to the middle. If you have enough range to cross the distance the tears will split on the opposite wall and thus damage the Dople without you being harmed. One easy way to kill him is, if the player has very high range, to stand at the far left or right of the room, align vertically with him, and shoot him to death. His range is just a bit smaller than the room's horizontal width, so his shots won't connect. This also works for the Sheol version. If the player has a charging shot, such as Brimstone or Chocolate Milk, and a shooting familiar, like the second stage Cube of Meat or Sister Maggy, it is also possible to defeat Dople by lining Isaac up opposite him and holding the charge; Dople will not fire until the player does, but the familiar will still fire and damage him. As well, if the player has a companion such as an upgraded Cube of Meat or any other that fires with the player, the Dople can be killed by standing slightly above/below it and facing it horizontally and spamming attack, this is because, as the shooter companion orbits Isaac it will align itself with the Dople and its hits will connect. Also, the player can use an item that has a damage on contact, such as the third, fourth, and fifth stage Cube of Meat or the Dead Bird, the player can walk up to the dople and kill it over time. If the player has Technology or Brimstone, they can fire it to hit instantly and then move out of the way before the Dople's projectile reaches them. Gallery Blue Champion Dople.png|An incredibly rare blue champion Dople. Blue Champion Dople Closeup.png|A closeup of the blue champion Dople. (Note the lack of the skinless texture that a typical Dople has.) Champ Dople.png|A closeup of the green champion Dople. Championspiny1.png|The very rare green champion variation of the Dople. Note the single spike tile in the center of the room. Trivia *A normal dople looks just like Isaac, but with no skin. **It is possible that the Dople is a reference to Tomb Raider. The the original game and in its remake Tomb Raider: Anniversary feature a similar Doppelganger enemy close to the end of the game. The player reaches a symmetrical room where they encounter an Atlantis artificially-bred creature called the Doppelganger. It looks like the game's protagonist, Lara Croft, albeit has no skin (much like Dople). In a similar way the skinned Doppelganger mimics Lara's movements and is also able to shoot projectiles at her if she starts attacking. The only way to kill it is to open a lava pit, which is not mirrored in the otherwise symmetrical room, and lure the creature into it (much like the Dople is usually supposed to be lured onto the spikes). ***It is also possible the Dople is another sibling of Isaac in his mother's womb. *It is very rare to find a champion version of the Dople. The only known variation is green. A blue champion version of the Dople has been found. This blue Dople does not have the skinless texture that all other Doples have, essentially looking like a re-colored, normal Isaac. Category:Monsters